


Believe in me

by Willofhounds



Category: RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abusive Bakugou Masaru, Abusive Bakugou Mitsuki, Abusive Midoriya Inko, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, F/M, Gen, Good Chisaki Kai (Overhaul), Kaminari Denki Has ADHD, Kaminari Denki is a Dork, Kaminari Denki is a Good Friend, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has Issues, Midoriya Izuku Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Midoriya Izuku Has Trust Issues, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Tsukauchi Naomasa, Parental Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Sasaki Mirai | Sir Nighteye Lives, Shared Souls, Soul Bond, Soul Parents, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: M/M SOULMATE AU. Okami and Kitsune two vigilantes who have dropped the crime rates significantly since their debut in the southern side of Musutafu. Hunted by heroes and villains alike they seek to change things about their world.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Shinsou Hitoshi, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Bakugou Katsuki & Hakamata Tsunagu | Best Jeanist, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Eri & Midoriya Izuku, Eri & Shinsou Hitoshi, Hatsume Mei & Midoriya Izuku, Iida Tensei | Ingenium & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Nedzu, Midoriya Izuku & Sasaki Mirai | Sir Nighteye, Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku & Tsukauchi Naomasa, Midoriya Izuku/Takami Keigo | Hawks, OMC/Hatsume Mei, Ozpin & Izuku Midoriya, Takami Keigo | Hawks & Tokoyami Fumikage, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo
Kudos: 73





	1. Flames part 1

A/N Okay so this is in honor of my friend Calvera_Draconis who keeps making fanart for me. Thank you for all of your support ^_^.

Warnings: Male/Male, Soulmates, Soul parents, Hawks/Izuku, Suicidal Izuku

:Thoughts:  
"Speaking"

Izuku's POV 

Slamming into concrete was never fun. Even with the roll, he felt the jolt on his already sore muscles. Still, he could not stop as the Eraserhead was only a few yards behind him. Izuku's entire goal right now was to stay out of the reach of the hero's capture weapon. 

This wasnt the first time Eraserhead had chased him and it wouldn't be the last. Their chases had become almost a nightly ritual between hero and vigilante. In the heroes' eyes, he had only been a vigilante for three years. In reality, he had been a vigilante for five having started when he was eight years old. 

"Go right," the familiar older voice in his mind. 

On instinct, he immediately went right and hopped over the side of the building. As he dropped he grabbed a window ledge and put himself into the shadows of the ledge. Focusing he let his aura fade so that he didnt light up his hiding spot. Above him, he could hear the footsteps of Eraserhead. They stopped at the ledge of the roof. 

Ozpin said amused, "It seems your favorite hero isn't giving up."

: Not now, Oz,: he snapped back. 

Having a snarky ass voice in the back of his head was not his idea of fun. He didnt know a lot about the man's past only that he was being pushed by gods. His soul was set to reincarnate into different worlds and share a body with another until he killed another soul. The soul was that of a woman who he once loved. As to keep the balance of their world the women's soul was also reincarnated.

Izuku was only his current reincarnation. Ozpin had awakened under stressful circumstances. Stressful may have been understating it a little. He tried to take a swan dive off the roof. In doing so his aura forcefully activated protecting from the damage of the fall. A voice had spoken to him seconds later to calm him down. 

Flashback 

A green light flickered up and down his body. Surprise filled Izuku as he checked everything for function. To his surprise, he was perfectly fine despite the fact that the fall should have killed him. Or at the very least it should have broken several bones. Yet here he stood perfectly fine. How? How could he not even commit suicide right?

"If I had not been here it would have worked," came a voice seemingly from nowhere.

Izuku turned around trying to find where it had come from. The voice wasn't familiar to him. Definitely not his mother who left him here three days ago with orders not go home. If he did she would kill him. Was he going crazy?

"You're not crazy, Izuku," came the voice again. He knew that he was completely alone as the voice continued, "Listen to me Izuku. My name is Ozpin and we currently share a soul and a body. The green light that is flickering over your chest is your aura."

Izuku questioned out loud, "What the hell are you talking? Share a soul and a body? What the hell?"

Ozpin continued gently, "I understand how you're feeling. I went through the same panic and confusion."

"It's not real. It's not real. It's not real."

Ozpin replied gently, "I can assure you, you are perfectly sane."

Izuku snapped angrily, "I'm talking to a voice in my head."

Ozpin laughed, "I didn't say you were normal. I said you were sane. There's quite a significant difference between..."

Izuku yelled grabbing his head, "Shut up! Do you think this is funny? It's not."

"We are in complete agreement on that matter, I promise you. Believe me, I wish this weren't the case. But as I've told you, our aura our souls are combined."

He snarled, "What even is an aura? How can it protect me as it did? Why do you even about what I do anyway?"

Ozpin sighed, "Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?"

Izuku answered unsurely but not willing to try and lie, "Uh... yeah."

Ozpin continued, "With practice, our Aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals. You were lucky in that your aura forcefully activated. It shielded you from damage. Other times it might break and you will be hurt because it wasnt trained enough. Understanding dark and light helps us manifest our Aura. Everyone has some of both. By baring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for Aura. You protect yourself and your soul when fighting."

Izuku didnt want this. When he wished for power this was not what he meant. This was insane.

Ozpin explained, "I have a grave responsibility to uphold. We both do."

Izuku fell to his knees and said pained, "I never agreed to anything."

Ozpin agreed, "No, you didn't. And neither did I, at first. But you do have an opportunity."

"For what?"

Ozpin said, "Greatness, hopefully. Greatness in knowing that, when the world needed help, you were the one to reach out your hand. It won't come without hardship, without sacrifice, but I know you don't want to become another quirkless statistic. You want to be a hero and with my help, you can be."

Izuku asked hands on his head again, eyes wide, "So you just decided to read my thoughts?"

Ozpin explained sounding a little embarrassed, "I... well. They're our thoughts, now."

Izuku groaned, "Get out of my head!"

End of flashback

It started off rough between them but over time Izuku had come to accept Ozpin's advice. Muscle memory came with practice of the man's cane. It seemed no matter where or when he was the cane always found it's way back to him. It took a full year for Izuku to get used to the cane, his aura, and to create a vigilante costume. 

Izuku knew if it wasnt for Ozpin he would be dead. Either by his own hand or by the conditions he lived in. The man aided him in finding the best possible escape routes while on patrol as well. Without his training, there was no way he could have kept up with Eraserhead. Aura could block many things but a capture weapon that doesn't do physical damage was not one of them.

Above him there was movement and it took every part of his training to keep still. This was not going to be the night he was caught even if he had to go down fighting. Izuku or Okami as he was known to the heroes and Eraserhead did not get along. It was well known amongst the underground that they fought like cats and dogs. Eraserhead saw him simply as someone who wanted to use their quirk openly. Too bad for his aura was not a quirk. 

Eraserhead called out mildly annoyed, "I know you're still there Okami. Come out and let's talk about this."

Not a chance in fucking hell. The moment he moved the man would use his capture weapon. Better to stay hidden than to take the chance. Even his semblance was too risky at this point. 

When a person trained their aura enough an ability emerged. It was similar to quirks but there was no way to stop it. The semblance also required aura stamina to be used. His semblance was the ability to turn into a red-tailed hawk. 

A flash of blue light caught his attention from the corner of his eye. Another aura flickering across the body. Oh good, there was Kit. Kitsune or Kit as Izuku when running as a vigilante was his partner. Kit's true name was Kavar and they had been partners since his first year as a vigilante. He had been bullied just as Izuku had. 

His quirk was called Calm. This quirk took the emotions from those he came in physical contact with. The disadvantage was that it passed the emotions onto him. Children were cruel in the fact that his quirk wasn't obvious or over the top. They would bully and beat him because of this. It was one day while they were beating him that Izuku came across this happening. 

Izuku couldn't stand by while someone was being bullied that wasnt in his nature. So he stepped in and drove them off. It didnt take much prodding to find out Kavar's home life wasnt any better than his social life. While Izuku didnt have much he was willing to share what he had. That was how a single vigilante became a duo. After unlocking Kavar's aura with the huntsman code they trained and fought alongside each other. 

Kavar's modulated voice came from above him, "Eraserhead chasing my partner again? Don't you know you won't catch us?"

Eraserhead growled, "You and Okami are overconfident in your abilities. Surrender."

While the hero was distracted Izuku shifted into his hawk form. Stretching his neck and wings he let out a screech. Then he took flight into the night sky. On the rooftop Kavar and Eraserhead. Izuku swooped towards Kavar and landed on his shoulder. Red eyes were upon them in an instant. 

Unsurprisingly nothing happened when he tried to use erasure. Kavar rarely if ever used his quirk and a semblance was not a quirk. Aura continued to light up the dark rooftop and then the hero blinked. 

Kavar said coldly as he rummaged around in the pocket of his jacket, "Erasure will not work on those who do not have or will use a quirk. Take this to your police and Hero Commission. Nothing I nor Okami have done is in any way illegal. Vigilantism is defined by the unauthorized use of a quirk. This is not a quirk and if you try to claim assault know that we never struck first. It was always the criminal something you can verify with the detective's quirk. With that, we bid you goodnight Eraserhead. Think on my words."

Izuku took flight back into the air as Kavar focused a small amount of his aura into a crystal before smashing it. Black smoke covered his exit and both boys started making their way back to the garage they called home. In-flight Izuku caught sight of a red pair of wings briefly in the corner of his eye. Strangely they felt familiar but he couldn't place it. 

The garage they had claimed as their own wasnt anything special. In one corner on the second floor, there was a makeshift stove. Sometimes they burned sticks more often than not it was whatever cardboard they could find. In the middle were their sleeping bags and blankets. Food supplies were in their backpacks. Most are made up of protein bars and ramen packs. 

Izuku and Kavar would share a ramen pack between them. Ration bars would be eaten by one or the other. They would work odd jobs at little shops that were family-owned. It didnt take much for the owners to realize the two kids were street rats. They pooled their resources to feed them. 

The two vigilantes also spent a lot of time near their church orphanage. They would protect the food and clothes shipments from villains once every two weeks. In return, they were given a warm filling meal. 

When they arrived on the second floor both Izuku and Kavar changed into extra clothes. The extra clothes consisted of one shirt, green for Izuku and grey for Kavar, and one pair of pants each. There was a long-sleeved shirt for both of them for the colder weather. They didnt have much but they treasure what they did have. 

As Izuku pulled his short-sleeved t-shirt and his eyes fell upon two of his soul marks. The red hawk with golden eyes over his heart was his soulmate. In the crook of his elbow was a black cat with red eyes and tape like an object wrapped around its neck. A third was on his hip just above where his leg started. It was a black jaguar with black eyes. To Izuku it looked like it was curled around something but he wasn't sure. 

All but one percent of the world did not have a soulmate. A person that was for them and them alone. Like the quirkless, the fateless were considered less than human. Those who were fateless had an easier time hiding them. Most places they appeared in were hidden by clothes. So unless someone saw them without clothes then there was no way someone could know that a person was fateless. 

Soul parents were slightly different from soulmates. Normally soul parents were the biological parents or at least one of them. Of course, there were a few exceptions to the rule. Izuku was one such person. Neither of his parents were a soul parent as he found out. If he remembered correctly neither was Katsuki's parents. His ex-best friend had the same cat on his shoulder blade. So far Izuku had not met that soul parent. 

Meeting his soulmate or soul parents was not on his list of things to do. They would certainly try to stop his vigilante escapades or tell the heroes. Neither were an option he had currently. So many people relied on Okami and Kitsune. Without them, the streets on the south side of Musutafu would be much worse than they were. The only reasons heroes and police patrol the south side now was because of them. If they were captured then they would leave again. That would leave many civilians without protectors. 

As he turned to climb into his sleeping bag a ration bar hit him in the face. Kavar ordered, "Eat that. You haven't eaten today and we need to keep our strength up."

:Always the responsible one,: fondly thought Izuku. Swiftly he ate the bar before curling up on his sleeping bag. The closest thing they had to a pillow were their bags. Real ones weren't a luxury they could afford. So he laid out on the bag and tried to get some sleep. If he was expecting a restful sleep though it would not be coming this night. 

Takami's POV 

The night air was crisp in his lungs as he patrolled the city. Musutafu wasn't usually in his patrols as they were around his agency. It was only at the orders of the Hero Commission that he was here. From what he had seen the vigilantes they were sending him after was actually doing a lot of good. Crime was down and people were no longer afraid to come out at night. 

Keigo was patrolling the city that evening when he saw flashes of green across the rooftops. He moved through the air as he saw another shadow chasing that green light. The green light lit up a young vigilante as he ran across the rooftops. If he had to guess this vigilante was a teenager. 

Keigo caught the way the vigilante's head twitched before he turned right. Then he jumped over the edge and caught the window ledge under the roof and pulled himself up. As he did this the light went out and he waited. 

Keigo watched the interactions between the hero Eraserhead and Okami. They seemed to have a familiar relationship. Kitsune joined the two only a few moments later. Unlike Eraserhead, though he saw the boy shift into a red wing falcon. To date, everyone thought Okami had some kind of healing or energy quirk. Transformation was the complete opposite of the abilities that they had seen so far. 

Keigo followed at a safe distance from the two vigilantes. He was honestly surprised to find out that they lived in a garage. It was a garage that had been abandoned several years ago. If they were kids then it would mean they were living alone in a garage homeless. There were a couple of options of what he could do with this information. 

First being he could alert Detective Tsukauchi to their location. The man would arrive within a few hours to bring the children in. Likely the kids would do time in juvenile detention. Or they would end up under the Hero Commission's thumb. Keigo could not in good conscience subject another person to that. They would become villains before they became heroes. The Commission walked a fine line in what they did. Keigo had been too afraid to speak up at the time. Unless Tsukauchi could guarantee their safety from the Commission that option was out. 

The second option would be to leave them there. He could watch over them from afar and try to keep other heroes off their trail. It wasnt much better than the first option as there was no guarantee that they wouldn't be captured on patrol. Then it would be right back to the first option with what might happen. 

His last option would be to help them as much as he could. In Japan civilians with the right skills could take the Hero Exam if they had a Pro Hero backing them. As the 3rd ranked hero, his word would carry a lot of weight. Before he could do that however he would have to speak with them and test their skills. Being able to keep up with heroes in a chase was one thing but being able to fight true villains was another. 

For the moment Keigo watched to see if anything would change at the garage. If he could get a feel for who they were outside of their vigilante personas maybe they would be more inclined to talk to him.


	2. Flames part 2

Izuku's POV 

There was no way that this could be anything other than a dream. Right?

Fear clouded the boy's mind as he tried to see where he was. All that was around him was an inky blackness. It consumed everything. 

It wasn't just the nothingness that terrified the child. For the first time since he was seven years old, he was alone in his mind. He couldn't feel or hear Ozpin at all and it was terrifying. 

Being without the voice that had always been there nearly sent him into a panic attack. His chest felt tight but nothing around him changed. Dream but still aware of his physical body? He was so confused and wished Ozpin was here to help. 

With or without the wizard in his head he was still a child. He was allowed to get scared from time to time. All Izuku could hope for was that this wasnt another one of Ozpin's memories. Being near fire was enough to nearly send him into a panic attack. 

One of Ozpin's incarnations had been murdered via being burned to death in a dark room. The dream he had shown them fighting. Green clashed against orange. Movements too fast to be seen by the untrained eye. 

Despite his experience and battle prowess the man encased in a dark green aura still died in a blaze of orange fire. It had taken Ozpin and Kavar hours to calm him down completely. Even now he had trouble facing heroes like Endeavour from a distance. Close up was enough to send him running for the hills. 

"Legends, stories scattered through time," came a soft woman's voice that set the hairs on the back of his neck on end, "Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains. Forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts of a forgotten age."

What the fuck?! Around him, the darkness lightened. A smoke-like object began to swirl around his legs. 

The voice continued making him shiver, "Man born from Dust was strong, wise, and resourceful. But they were born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness — creatures of destruction — the creatures of Grimm - set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void."

A creature like he had never seen before it fur blacker than night itself with white plates of armor on its chest lunged at him. Izuku raised an arm to protect his face trying desperately to grasp at his aura. The creature however went straight through him. 

"However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named Dust."

Around him, men appeared with weapons very similar to that of support heroes. The men shooting lightning, raising swords, and aiming rifles at the retreating beasts as a castle appears behind them. 

Then like everything else they too faded into the darkness and the voice continued, "Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life. But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone... darkness will return."

A shiver ran down his spine he focused on his aura and semblance. Prepared to leave in case he was attacked again. He didnt know what was going on and he didnt want to know. 

The voice turned dark almost angry, "So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called "free world", but take heed... there will be no victory in strength."

A familiar warmth spread through him chasing away the cold he hadn't realized was there. Ozpin's warm voice replied protectively, "But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul."

The woman coldly replied, "Protect your little reincarnation while you can. His more honest soul will not protect him. Just like the others before him, he will die."

Ozpin growled in a way Izuku had never heard before, "I will not allow you to harm him."

"Just as you didnt allow me to harm Oscar?" Came the taunting question. 

All he could wonder was who was Oscar. Realistically he knew it was a previous reincarnation but not one that he had seen memories of. It was odd for Izuku's dreams were filled with memories of a long-forgotten past. 

Ozpin growled his warmth expanding to fill the void. Then he sat up fully awake his hands shaking and his green aura lighting up the room. Across from him was Kavar who was awake and watching him warily. 

Ignoring his partner for the moment he questioned, "Oz, what the fuck was that?"

For a moment the ancient wizard didnt answer. Then he said, "That was the other immortal being. Her name is Salem and it appears that she has awakened within her own host. She wanted to intimidate you with the knowledge of our past."

Izuku was still shaking as he made his way to his feet. He needed to get some fresh air to be outside and unconfined. Otherwise, he didnt know what he might do. 

So he grabbed Long Memory from where it lay beside him and headed for the roof. There was no way he was going back to sleep tonight. Instead, he would practice the katas that Ozpin drilled into him. 

Takami's POV 

Watching over the abandoned garage was a boring task. It was quiet as he expected for several hours. No doubt the kids had gone to bed. He was surprised when four hours after they went in a kid came out. It was the one who could transform into a bird. Okami, the wolf vigilante. 

Keigo watched as the boy took position on the very edge of the roof. In his hands was a cane, unlike anything he had seen before. Even from a distance, he could see that it was handcrafted made for a specific person. 

The hero in him worried that the kid would fall from the roof. It was dangerous to be practicing on the ledge like he was. To Keigo's surprise, however, each movement the kid made was well-practiced and honed. If he didnt know any better he would have thought Okami was a seasoned pro by movements alone. 

Keigo did however catch a couple of times where Okami would adjust his stance. It was like he could something no one else could. From what he could see the kid specialized in quick strikes to pressure points. His stance screamed that he was fighting someone much bigger and stronger than him. A realistic way of training so that he didnt fall into the habit of training against someone his own size. 

Making noise as he descended he landed on the roof away from the edge. Okami finished his set before turning to give Keigo his full attention. For a moment their gazes clashed against each other. Hero and vigilante judging each other to determine worth. 

After a moment Keigo greeted with a goofy smile, "Hi there. You must be the vigilante Okami. The cane kind of gives you away you know."

Okami grunted, "And the red feathers gave you away. I could feel your eyes upon my aura as I trained. Now, what does a top hero want with little old me?"

The words seemed almost playful and the kid's posture was relaxed all things considering. In his eyes, there was something else. Keigo could see that the boy was ready to defend himself if needed. The cane was held in front of him as he waited for an answer. 

Now that Keigo was closer he could see the cane more clearly. Its handle is embellished with a pattern, and there is a large knuckle guard that reaches down the bottom of the handle. The larger area at the bottom of the handle contains small gold-colored gears. The shaft of the cane has a gray-black coloration and appears to be square in shape as opposed to most canes which have a round shaft.

If he had not seen the practice with it he could have easily mistaken it for a walking stick. His only question would be what the knuckle guard was for. Instinct told him there was more to it than met the eye. Yet he couldn't see anything that would make sense. 

Being as close as he was also allowed Keigo to see just how young Okami was. There was no way the vigilante was even high school age yet. If Keigo had to guess he was probably twelve or thirteen. 

Horror filled him. If this kid was only thirteen that meant he had been doing vigilante work since he was ten. What the hell would cause a child so young to be a vigilante?

Keigo replied trying to hide his thoughts, "I saw how you got away from Eraserhead earlier this evening. Including your transformation into a hawk. I was curious about you but didnt plan on talking to you. I was worried when I saw you on the edge of the roof."

Okami shrugged, "Dont worry about it. I use the rooftops for training to keep my footwork. If I fall it's because I could not keep focus and in the field that will get someone killed. Best to fix it now before there are innocents hurt because of my incompetence."

He felt that truly he did. There were times when he felt like his best wasnt good enough. A fire a few weeks ago had nine casualties because the heroes including himself weren't fast enough. Nightmares plagued him for days afterward of their screams. Victims blaming him for not being able to save them. Calling him a coward for not braving the flames. 

Therapy was required for all the heroes involved. It helped some but the guilt had not eased. 

Keigo sighed, "Believe it or not I know how that feels. Even heroes are not immune to guilt when we aren't strong or fast enough. If you dont talk about it with someone though it will eat you alive until you can't handle the guilt anymore."

Okami shrugged as he leaned against his cane. Green eyes watched him but didnt make a move to run or attack. Odd given when other heroes tried to talk to him, he ran like All Might himself was chasing him. 

Okami questioned suddenly, "Why do you care hero? Most see myself and Kit as nothing more than a nuscience. A few see us as a threat to the hero society. Yet you seem to think we are friends or something. So why do you care?"

Keigo was surprised at the bluntness of the question. Then again this vigilante either liked you or he ran from you. At the moment he was probably undecided on the feathered hero. 

He opened his mouth to answer only for the door to burst open. A boy with dirty blond hair and blue eyes came rushing in. If he had to guess the boy was the same age as Okami. How many kids were running around playing vigilante?

Blue eyes widened with surprise before a flash of blue light surrounded the kid. It was very similar to the green light that surrounded Okami. What the fuck was this? It couldn't be a quirk as no person could have the same quirk as another. That didnt tell him what it was though. 

In response to his partner's light, Okami's began pulsing. It was as if he preparing for a fight. 

Not taking his eyes off of Keigo, Kitsune said coldly, "Hero raid is happening tonight on our garage. It's time to pack up and move again. Why is feather brain here?"

Okami replied ignoring the hero for the moment, "Gather our gear we will fall back to the secondary site. As for the hero," green eyes glared at him, "I'll ensure he doesn't follow us."

Kitsune nodded before returning garage that the two called home. Then Okami shifted his stance raising the cane in a defensive posture. 

Keigo immediately took a step back raising his hands to appear nonthreatening. If he was attacked his feathers were still there that he could use. Not that he wanted it to come to a fight. 

Damn, he should have just observed from afar. Instead, he had decided to jump in without any real plan. Good job idiot this may have ruined any chance he had at earning the vigilante's trust. 

Okami growled, "Dont follow us, hero. If you do I'll put you out of commission for a few weeks. Understand?"

Keigo stiffened. He didnt doubt a fight between them would end in them both being injured. It was obvious that he had some skill despite being so young. He just didnt want the Hero Commission to get their hands on these kids. 

So instead of trying to argue or fight the kid, he nodded. This wouldn't be the last they saw of each other. He would find their other base of operations.


End file.
